1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to management technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for managing phone call.
2. Description of Related Art
When the electronic device receives an incoming call, the electronic device provides an interface on a touch panel to answer the incoming call or decline the incoming call. The interface for incoming calls of related art includes an answer button and a decline button. The incoming call is answered when the user touches the answer button on the touch panel, and the incoming call is declined when the user touches the decline button on the touch panel. However, using two buttons to respond to a call takes up real estate on the electronic device. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.